


Trust

by ecouterbien



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecouterbien/pseuds/ecouterbien
Summary: This isn't the first time. He's given her deep, throbbing orgasms with three fingers knuckle deep in her ass, knows by now how much she likes it. He slides them in, ready to coax her to orgasm when she shifts up onto her elbows and holds his gaze.“I want you to fuck me there.” beta-ing by battle_catkinkmeme prompt here





	

Furiosa had never wanted a child, not while she was growing up among the Many Mothers, and especially not after she was taken. The Immortan had tried to turn her into a breeder; seen her rangy body, a head taller than the others who were taken with her, and sent her to be checked.  _ If she’s a bleeder, send her to me _ , he’d said. She decided unequivocally that she would never let herself get, or stay, pregnant.

She made herself as inconspicuous as a girl who was all arms and legs could do, mentioned in conversations that she knew about plants, how to keep them alive and make good use of them. Soon enough she was allowed up top to work in the garden and, when she could, she looked for plants that would be useful to her when he summoned her.

When it happened, and it happened with numbing regularity, she’d swallow the seeds she’d pocketed from the buttercup orchid she’d found growing in a corner of the greenhouse. She knew from knowledge passed down that it could keep her from getting pregnant or stop it if she was. Nobody suspected anything; she was just the strange girl who lingered too long outside the garages and grew plants that no one else could, collecting seeds wasn’t unusual. Before long she was cast aside as barren, pushed into the garages and told to make herself useful.

She couldn’t find the buttercup orchid when she’d returned from the Fury Road, couldn’t remember where she’d first found it, looked everywhere but still couldn’t find it. It had been a risky secret to keep when she was a girl, but it would be useful for more than just her now.

When it had started with Max a thrill of panic had rushed through her because she realised that, even though he was beginning to feel like home to her, she still didn’t want to get pregnant, not even with him. 

It meant that every time they fucked that worry was there, gnawing away at her, keeping her from completely letting go and enjoying him the way she wanted to; she’d grown used to reading his body, having him pull out before he came inside her, but she couldn’t do that forever. She hadn’t been able to tell him, not yet. He’d had a family before, still fought not to be engulfed by his grief for them; would he be so willing to stay with her if he knew she didn’t want that from him? 

 

+

 

Max has already made her come twice so far and, when she is feeling so loose and liquid she thinks she can’t unravel any further, he teases at her neck, kisses and sucks his way down her torso and starts all over again. She groans in mock protest and hooks her legs over his shoulders.

As he works his tongue over her clit his fingers slide to her asshole, circle it questioningly, waiting for her to groan impatiently and wriggle her hips, urging him to slide them in. This isn't the first time. He's given her deep, throbbing orgasms with three fingers knuckle deep in her ass, knows by now how much she likes it. He slides them in, ready to coax her to orgasm when she shifts up onto her elbows and holds his gaze.

“I want you to fuck me there.”

She’d only ever been forced before, been taken roughly, her pain and shame a prize won by the Immortan and those he’d traded her out to before discarding her. But she trusts Max, he’s been gentle and patient and steady, an anchor when she feels adrift. 

Her heart’s beating faster as she says it, fear still coiling in her chest, but she knows she wouldn’t be here with him if she’d waited for her fear to disappear completely. Max looks up at her, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark. “Be right back,” he says and ducks out of the room, returning soon after with a jar of oil. Furiosa looks at him quizzically and he ducks his head, cheeks flushing, tells her he traded for it with some guys from the kitchen.

“If we do it properly, it’s gonna be a bit messy,” he explains. 

“Got some more over there,” she says nodding her head toward the pile of clean linen on the shelf near the wash bowl.

She lies face down on the bed and closes her eyes. She feels exposed and there would've been a time when it terrified her, but the press of his thighs as they brace her hips is reassuring. He leans forward, his chest warm and fuzzy against her back, and kisses the nape of her neck. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks softly.

“Yeah,” she says, shifting her hips so her ass rubs against his hardening cock, “just” -- she pauses, wants to tell him everything about why she wants this but the words won’t budge -- “just go easy.”

His lips skim across her shoulder blades before he sits back on his heels and pours oil over her back. He massages her shoulders, his fingers moving firmly across her muscles determined to smooth every knot they find. He's been doing that from the start, making hard things in her soft.

He takes his time working his hands down her back, his thumbs tracing down her spine in painfully slow sweeps. Her cunt is aching in anticipation and she chokes back a moan as his hands sweep over her ass to her upper thighs in one smooth motion before pausing.

He pours the oil over her ass; it's cool and she can feel it slip between her asscheeks and spread towards her cunt. Max kneads her ass slowly, each stroke easing her into it, hands pressing firmly into her flesh before slipping his fingers between her asscheeks and tracing down to her asshole. He presses gently at it before slipping his fingers in, one, two, then three at a time, lingering to tease the rim as he pulls them out.

He runs his palm reassuringly up her side and asks her if she’s ready, if she’s sure she wants to do this, waits until she says yes.

He oils up his cock and eases it into her slowly, carefully, and there’s the heat and thickness of it and she feels full with him in a way she hasn’t felt before. She shudders a breath into the pillow. 

“You ok?”

“It doesn’t hurt” -- she heaves in a ragged breath, trying to gather the words together -- “keep...keep going.”

He slides out and pushes back in a little further this time, keeps doing it until she’s taking all of him, and holds himself in there before pulling slowly out and pushing all the way in again. As he sinks into a slow rhythm, she yields to it, feels her thoughts slip away from her and dissolve into nothing. All that remains is her body and his; the thickness of his cock inside her, the exquisite ache as she clenches around it, the twitches of pleasure as her clit catches against the rough edges of the sheet. 

He shifts his weight and leans forward, his thighs and shoulders bracketing hers, she can feel the heat of his breath against her neck. “That better?” he whispers hoarsely, biting her shoulder, her neck. She turns her head, catching his mouth with hers and moans as he kisses her blindly, a hungry mess of teeth and tongue. She loves the utter surrender of it, of giving herself to him completely, revelling in the heft of his cock inside her without worrying about what might be.

She hears his knee pop, and the wince he tries to swallow. “It’s ok,” she says, “we can spoon if you want,” and he plants a grateful kiss on her shoulder before shifting onto his side, pulling her with him.

She likes the closeness when they fuck like this. There’s a safety in the way his body cups hers, ribcage to spine; a closer way of knowing his body as she feels the ripple of muscle with each of his movements. He nudges his cock inside her again; she stretches around him with ease, reaches her arm back back and tangles her fingers in his hair. The angle of his cock is too shallow and they’re slippery and messy; they can’t stop giggling as Max keeps slipping out.

He shifts his hips to get a better angle and resumes the steady rhythm of thrust and pull, fullness and emptiness. He reaches his free hand round to her cunt, teasing at her lips and tracing up to her clit, circling it firmly, deliberately until her eyes begin to water. When he moves as if to pull out she catches his waist with her nub, “No,” she says firmly, “ _ no _ .”

As he pleasures her clit she clenches more tightly around his cock, the sweet, aching sensations building and building until she feels her body can't contain them anymore. The orgasm shudders through her and Max fucks her slowly through it, a new wave of pleasure flooding over her with each thrust. It’s still pulsing through her as he comes inside her.

She feels so light, as though she might float away, and it’s only the feather-light touch of Max’s hand against her hip that grounds her. “I can’t move,” she chuckles blissfully as she catches her breath.

“It’s ok,” he says, lips brushing against the soft patch of skin behind her ear. “We can stay here for a while.” They lie together until he goes soft inside her, eases carefully out of her, and gets up from the bed.

He turns and beckons her to stand up. She's still giddy from the sex and wobbly on her feet, Max braces his arm around her waist to steady her and guides her towards the washstand.

“Need to clean you up,” he smiles at her and it’s her turn to blush and duck her head. He washes and dries her and leads her back to bed, she snuggles against his chest and rubs her feet against his to warm them up. 

She listens to his heart beat a steady rhythm and, as she's drifting into sleep she says it, in a voice that's so small she almost doesn't recognise it as her own. “If it was just me, would that be enough?”

“More,” he says, pulling her even closer. “More than enough.”


End file.
